The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coral Bells in the Saxifragaceae family and given the cultivar name of ‘Cherry Truffles’. Heuchera ‘Cherry Truffles’ was hybridized by the inventor on Feb. 16, 2015 at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA. The seed or female parent was ‘Inheuredfu’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 25,648 and the pollen or male parent was a proprietary unreleased hybrid known as 13-700-1 (not patented).
Heuchera ‘Cherry Truffles’ was first selected in the fall of 2016 and passed final evaluation in the fall of 2017 from among many other seedlings from the same cross and hundreds of other crosses and assigned the breeder code 15-55-4 through the remaining evaluation process. Heuchera ‘Cherry Truffles’ has been asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. in 2016 and by sterile, shoot-tip, tissue culture propagation, and the resultant plants have remained stable and continued to exhibit the same characteristics as the original plant for multiple generations.
No plants of Heuchera ‘Cherry Truffles’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.